


Tu amor es imposible

by patri6



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity no cree en los cuentos de hadas. Ella es una friki y Oliver Queen un superheróe de sonrisa perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu amor es imposible

Un roce. Una caricia. Un abrazo. Un sonrisa. Una mirada.  
Cualquiera de esas cosas era motivo para que el corazón de Felicity se acelerara cuando Oliver estaba cerca.  
Felicity, ingenuamente, alguna vez había creído atisbar celos por parte de Olie, ganas de besar sus labios y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Pero después se miraba asi misma : Una rubia con coleta, gafas y con la única habilidad de hackear sistemas.  
Después miraba a Oliver Queen. O a Arrow. Castaño claro, ojos grandes y azules, sonrisa deslumbrante y siempre elegantemente perfecto. Incluso cuando no iba de traje.

Las mujeres revoloteaban alrededor de él : Laurel, Sarah e incluso varias guapas y locas psicópatas.  
Felicity no quería engañarse asi misma, quería a Sarah, se preocupaba por ella y amaba a Laurel.  
Aunque procuraba protegerlas a todas.

Por un momento se permitió pensar en aquella farsa en la que Oliver ý ella habían participado.

-Te quiero-había dicho.

Pero todo era mentira y ella lo sabía.

Ella era Felicity Smoak, la friki, la amiga de confianza.  
No la princesa de cuento con la que después se quedaban el superhéroe y eran felices para siempre.


End file.
